


extra-terrestrial loves

by flowersonthemoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon
Summary: Lancelot ponders humanity. Merlin is an alien.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 21





	extra-terrestrial loves

**Author's Note:**

> combining my two loves: merlance, and aliens. for my first drabble that's actually managed to stay within 100 words!

“Do you believe in aliens?”

If Merlin had eyebrows, Lancelot imagines they would be raised. Merlin studies his boyfriend, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. “This would be a strange relationship if I didn’t.”

Lancelot drags his hand down the bare expanse of Merlin’s chest, smiling as Merlin arches under the touch and his stomach ripples with vibrant shades of blue. Lancelot is tempted to draw out more colours, but focuses on getting an answer first.

“I mean… do you  _ believe _ in aliens? Do you believe we can make something good in this universe?”

Merlin considers. “I believe in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com)


End file.
